


One Rabbit Please

by Bunny (Bunny_and_Bear)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, hoseok - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, shin hoseok - Freeform, wonho x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_and_Bear/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: You're out to buy a bunny, can't be that hard right?





	

The bell chimes as you open the door to the pet store. How long has it been since you were last here? The nice lady you contacted about the rabbits did say they would be up for sale from today- hopefully she's working. As you step through the entrance you notice a well built blonde man leaning over the bunny cage- definitely not the woman you contacted, though far from a disappointing alternative. You also notice how tight his shirt is over his arms and chest but choose to put that to the side because you're here for a new pet. At least, you try to put it aside. Walking over you're drawn to the piercings in his slightly protruding ears- three on the right ear one on the left- they're rather sexy and you're intrigued by his style. His work uniform doesn't give away much though, he looks adorable in his tight white shirt and pink apron- though his blue acid wash jeans cling to his muscular thighs and you stare at them a little longer than you'd like to admit. You walk up and lean over the rail next to him, hesitant to initiate conversation because now that you've seen his profile it's obvious he's outrageously good looking. You take a breath in, wiping your hands on your jeans, building up the courage to speak.  
“Um, hi. I was just looking to buy a rabbit... I've been in contact with a staff member here and she insisted I come today to buy one.” You laugh nervously. “Do you have any dwarf lop-ears?”  
  
He turns to you and you're almost flawed by his beauty, the boy is the kind of handsome that makes your heart skip a beat. He smiles at you and you almost stagger backwards.  
“You caught me just as I was going about to go on break! What colour are you after?” he asks, tilting his head towards you. You have no time to think because now you're looking down into his mocha tinted eyes and immediately blurt out-  
“Brown.”  
He straightens up to face you, situating you eye level with his broad chest. Your gaze fixates on his name badge. Hoseok. His name is Hoseok. Noted.  
“Hmmm.. A brown dwarf lop-ear... We have a beige lop ear with brown patches, would you like to meet her? I think she’ll like you, you're both cuties so it's destined you'll make a great pair!” His goofy laugh and blinding smile both hit you like the rays of a thousand suns, leaving you silently hoping someone will burst into the shop with an extinguisher, because his words have set you on fire and you're no longer sure if you still have the power of speech. You nod and he turns to lean forward over the cage, the muscles of his back rippling underneath the thin white fabric of his shirt as he bends to pick up the rabbit. You're questioning whether you want to touch his back or hold the tiny animal when Hoseok turns and gently places the bunny in your arms. You look up at him and he smiles at you again, his grin gentle and affectionate- is this guy an angel? You bite the inside of your cheek to ensure you're awake and wince, feeling the sharp sting of your teeth, tasting blood. Definitely awake, definitely real, definitely going to die of spontaneous combustion by the end of the transaction.  
  
“So what do you think?” He asks, reaching over to pet the little ball of fluff in your arms, anticipating a response but exuding a gentleness that makes you feel comfortable, there is no haste to his words so you let the atmosphere wash over you.  
“She's adorable,” you coo.  
The rabbit and Hoseok have a soothing effect, you're both patting her and smiling at each other, enjoying the little world you’ve slipped into when he softly begins tracing the lines of your fingers as they come close to his. You stop moving your hand, blushing, shocked, and look up at him, fingers burning every time he brushes over them. Eventually you lock eyes, only for him to flash you his stunning grin- how have you found yourself in this situation? Do you mention it? Do you play along? You're questioning what to do and your brain is running a million miles an hour when he pulls his hand away and walks towards the rabbit housing. Oh god, you have to keep moving or you're going to melt into the ground, so you pop the rabbit back in its cage and catch up to him.  
  
“Do you already have a hutch?” He asks, and you stare at him blankly, you had nothing prepared for this rabbit except for the strong urge to love it.  
He looks at you and laughs and gestures towards an adorable hutch that would look perfect in your apartment- one the same pink as his apron.  
“It’s great,” you say with a smile, watching his eyes light up. “I’ll take it.”  
“No problem!” He reaches to the shelves to find you a new model.  
“Ok, slight problem- I have none on the floor.” His eyes are full of remorse as he responds. “I have some out in the store room though.”  
“That's fine,” you reply, “I'll wait here.” Honestly you don't mind at all, you need a little time to recoup and calm yourself down.  
While you're preparing yourself to wait he flips the “OPEN” sign to read “back in 30 minutes” and tugs on your sleeve, looking down at you with his warm brown eyes.  
“You… You could come with me?”  
Oh god, you’re done for. Helpless. How could you refuse?  
  
You stare at the floor and nod timidly in agreeance, your cheeks flushed pink once again. He takes your hand in his, and you panic because you’re clammy and nervous and he’s so absurdly handsome and he’s touching you and what are you supposed to do in this kind of situation and also how on earth do legs work? Well, apparently you need not worry, because as all of this is running through your mind you make it to the store room without even noticing. Hoseok lets you walk in first and closes the door behind you.  
Boxes line the walls of the brightly lit room, shelving descending from the ceiling, a small walled off area housing a desk in the right hand corner. You release his hand and walk to the left hand wall, leaning back to rest against the copious amounts of cardboard. Hoseok wanders around the room while you watch him search for the model of hutch you’re after, and eventually he’s in front of you, eyes focused behind your head. You feel his breath against your ear- he’s so close it’s dizzying- as he leans forward to reach for the box.  
  
“Here it is,” he whispers, words warm against the nape of your neck, sending alarm signals to your every nerve ending. His smell is intoxicating, a hint of shampoo mixed with cologne, the slight scent of the hay from the animal cages... What you would give to nuzzle into his collar right now and breathe it in completely. The muscles of his toned arms rest against your shoulders, firm yet soft; the slight movements he's making electric against your skin, causing goosebumps to prickle along your arms and legs- but it's not uncomfortable, more than that, it's exciting. He shuffles forward slightly, hands still busy behind your head, his body now heavy against you- when suddenly he's not grasping for the box on the shelf any longer, instead, his fingers are tangled playfully in your hair, tracing a line down the back of your neck. You pull your arms up from your sides to place your hands against his chest in an almost listless bid to gain his attention, but oh my god his chest! It's so solid! You press harder, intrigued by the way his muscle yields beneath your fingertips, the depressed areas bouncing back effortlessly as you maneuver your hands to sit above his solar plexus. Fingers creep around your chin and tilt your head back smoothly; you find him watching you now, eyes fixed on your lips, a single brow raised in amusement.  
“Still after that hutch?” He inquires- his voice low, almost growl like and tinged with sarcasm, a stark contrast to the endearing tone he had been using prior, but a welcome contrast all the same.  
  
You reach a hand around his lower back slowly, finding the tie of his apron.  
“Ah. I don't think I like pink anymore,” you hum, and undo it in one swift tug, watching it drop to the floor. He looks down at the apron crumpled at his feet, and kicks it to the side.  
“What about white?”  
Knowing exactly what he's playing at you pretend to mull it over, pinching your temples as though you're deeply engrossed in thought. Only for a few seconds though, after which you reply matter of factly-  
“Nope. I don't like white either.”  
He smirks and wastes no time pulling his shirt up over his head, throwing it onto a shelf across the room, revealing his perfectly chiselled body, skin like marble, the smooth curves of his muscles pulling your eyes down past his six pack to the waistband of his jeans. He grabs you by the hips and pulls you closer, pressing himself against you, pushing you harder against the shelving. Clicking his tongue at you, he teases-  
“That's a pity, you can't leave with a rabbit until I know you’ll take care of it properly.” You push him playfully, (he’s so cocky!) and he pushes you back, leaning forward with his lips slightly parted, resting them against yours but not to the extent of a kiss. You stay like this for a second, breath hitched in your throat, until you feel his hands under your dress, riding up your legs to the band of your underwear. He stops here, pulling on the elastic, driving you to push your lips into his and kiss him forcefully. His hands continue up your dress as you press your mouth against his feverishly, feeling your way up his powerful back, a trail burning into your skin where his fingers bear down onto the delicate flesh of your stomach. A breathy moan leaves your mouth as Hoseok pushes harder against you, his lips desperate against yours as his hands move up underneath the cups of your bra to the supple skin of your breasts. His fingers pull at you and you lean into his palms, the sensation of his thumbs rubbing your hard nipples while he bites on your bottom lip so arousing that you're thankful he chooses this moment to remove his hands and unhook your bra. As he takes your straps down over your arms to completely rid you of the brassiere you feel him hot against you, his growth hard and angry at being contained within the tight constraints of his fitted jeans.  
  
You reach down to stroke it, making him gasp against the crook of your neck. Biting playfully on your collarbone you feel him push his swollen member into your palm, frustrated and needy, his hand- now free from under your dress- guiding you to the fly of his pants. With a skillful pop you free the button, moving down to his bulging zipper struggling against the tension from his hard shaft, and unzip it completely, releasing his erection. Moving your hand along it over the fabric of his briefs, you feel him squirm as he lays kisses along your jawline, hands grasping your asscheeks greedily.  
  
“We really need to take this off,” he groans, gesturing to your dress, as he leans down taking the fabric near your breast between his teeth. You release his member and pull the straps down over your shoulders, letting it fall, now in nothing but your underwear. He moves in to press against you again, the touch of his bare skin against yours titillating as you kiss him roughly. His nails drag along your skin towards your navel, bringing forth goosebumps as he flattens his palm against your stomach, moving his hand into your underwear ever so swiftly, gently caressing your clitoris with light circular motions. You gasp, bucking at his touch, letting yourself succumb to the pleasure he provides with his fingers alone, grinding yourself against him, consumed by lust. Hoseok is breathing heavily against your ear in ragged bursts, his soft groans exciting you more, leaving you hot and wet, waiting for him to feel it. His hand slowly creeps further into your underwear towards your opening, fingers delving inside of you, feeling your warmth. He brings his lips to yours again, darting his tongue in and out of your mouth as he pumps his fingers into you vigorously, thumb against your sweet spot. Your neck goes slack and your head falls backwards as he kisses down from your ear to your breasts, taking your nipple in his mouth, full of desire as he continues to use his hand to indulge you down below.  
“Oh god! Stop! You've gotta stop or I'll die,” your voice is husky as you gather your breath, your whole body prickling with static energy. “It's your turn.”  
  
He pulls back, eyes glistening with anticipation, and you bend down, pulling his jeans and underwear with you, his cock rock-hard and waiting for you to take it. You kneel on the floor in front of him and grab his shaft, teasing him by licking the pre-cum off the tip. He moans and you cup his balls in your hand, bearing down on his cock with your mouth, feeling it all the way to the back of your throat. Your tongue laps at his solid shaft as he thrusts towards your tonsils, your hand slowly working the base, each pump making his cock twitch with pleasure as you massage his scrotum with your palm. His hands grip at your hair, fingers kneading at your scalp as he edges closer to climax, groans escaping his lips as his movements become needier, more primal. You stop.  
  
“Oh no, you're not allowed to finish yet,” you taunt, but as you motion to get off your knees Hoseok takes your hair in his fist and tugs your head back, resting a finger under your chin, leading you upwards onto your feet.  
“That was rude,” he growls, eyes dark and intense, landing a smack on your ass- hard enough to leave a hot, red, hand-shaped mark. The sting makes you yelp, but it's not an unpleasant sensation, leaving you wet, awaiting his next move.  
He steps out of his pants- still pooled around his ankles, and leans into you, hard member burning into your leg as he bites his way down your skin, his purplish bruises littering your chest, your hips, your inner thighs… Until you feel him stop- teeth latched onto your underwear, drawing them down to your feet. A shiver runs up your spine- you feel his excited breath warm between your legs, skilled tongue now lapping hungrily along your most sensitive areas, causing your knees to buckle. Hoseok’s hands hold you up at the hips, his arms sinewy, muscles rippling beneath his smooth tanned skin as he works his mouth against you, showing no signs of slowing as you writhe against him.  
“Enough Hoseok! Enough!” You moan, voice breaking before it ascends into a yell. He stands up, and presses his nose into yours.  
“Enough?” He questions. “So you're done?” The tone of his voice indicates to you that there is no way in hell he is done with you, the smug bastard. The sweet boy from earlier has totally disappeared, not that you're mad about it.  
You sigh loudly, knowing there's no way in hell you’re denying yourself this experience.  
“No…”  
He grins widely, fire burning behind his eyes.  
“Good.”  
  
The room is a blur as he spins you towards the direction of the desk, quickly stepping behind you to guide you forward, hands on your waist. You both fumble towards the walled off area, static electricity bouncing between your bodies as you move, Hoseok’s hands grabbing at your breasts, at your thighs, at your ass as you walk- making you less steady on your legs than you already are. The desk now looms before you and you stop to grasp the edges of the tabletop, a forceful hand between your shoulder blades pushing you forward over the dark polished wood. The room is quiet except for the combined sound of your heavy breathing, oxygen rattling your chests with each intake, the air heavy with anticipation.  
Then you feel him, his body draped over you, laying kisses down your back and ribs, working his way between your legs as you arch your back to move into the curve of him. The tip of his erection is warm and soft against your opening, he takes the shaft in his hand and wriggles it against you gently, letting your wetness cover him, waiting to enter. You push against him, taking him inside of you gradually, until you feel his hands on your hips, stopping you.  
“What’s happening here?” he growls into your ear, causing you to whimper in response. You don’t say anything, but grind against him, trying to take him further inside of you.  
  
“Oh no, you have to tell me what you want before you can have it,” he teases, drawing backwards, each millimetre of movement driving you insane with desire.  
“More,” your voice is shaky now, sentences almost impossible.  
“What? Where are your manners?”  
That perfect, (so fucking perfect) shit eating grin of his greets you as you turn your head to look at him over your shoulder, his golden brown eyes creased in the corners out of amusement.  
“Really?” You whine.  
“Yes. Manners are very important.”  
He’s such a dick.  
“More. Pl-”  
You’re halfway through saying please when he thrusts into you completely, the final consonant substituted for a sharp intake of breath.  
“Good girl,” he coos.  
  
His thrusts are slow at first, easing you into his movements, the curve of his body matching yours as he loses himself to the rhythm of your intertwining gasps.  
The desk digs into your hips as breathy moans escape your lips, his fingers weaving through your hair, pulling your head back as he takes to you harder, faster, each thrust needier than the last. His left hand creeps around the front of your thigh and lingers between your legs as he pounds into you, middle finger now circling your swollen clitoris, sending waves of intense pleasure through your entire body, bringing you closer to climax as his fervorous groans tickle your ears.  
He pulls out suddenly, leaving you feeling empty- pining for him, until you feel his hands under your arms, flipping you onto your back. He ravishes your body like this, fingers leaving imprints on your breasts as he bites down on the skin of your stomach, overtaken by his sinful drive to have every last inch of you. His strong arms lift you up and pull you into a sitting position on the edge of the desk, your legs now wrapped around his glorious body as he finds your entrance once again, pulling you toward him as he delves deep inside of you. Your asscheeks mould to his hands as he grasps them forcefully, anchoring himself to ensure he reaches your inmost pleasure points, mouth open against your ear, tongue curling its way around your nape and earlobe salaciously.  
  
Your knuckles are white as you cling to his smooth, broad back for dear life, letting yourself succumb completely to Hoseok’s skillful strokes, his hips moving so smoothly it’s like a wave crashing each time he thrusts back into you. He picks you up now- still inside of you, holding you like you weigh nothing, and turns so he can sit on the desk carefully, leaning back, arms behind him for support. You unhook your legs from around his back and place them either side of him on the cold wood to balance yourself, and slowly start grinding against him, bringing him in and out of you, setting your own rhythm, the pace faster and more erratic than before. Hoseok gives into you this time, letting you take charge, tilting further back to rest on his elbows, head lolling as you come down onto him in quick succession. You bring him in deep, ensuring he hits your sweet spot as you ride him, your pulse rising rapidly until you’re almost at breaking point. You can tell he is too, his toes curling with each thrust, hands curled into tight fists, biting his lip in concentration as he fights not to give in to the blinding pleasure. You bend forward still riding him, hair hanging over his neck to rest on his collarbone, and kiss him hungrily as if to pull the last bit of life out him.  
This tips him and you feel his cock pulse inside of you, his mouth falling open as garbled groans leave his lips, pushing into you one last time, and you grind on him hard to climax as he does.  
  
You fall into him, his arms buckling under the weight of you as he breathes out heavily, and you both lay on the desk, listening to the sound of your accelerated heart beats as you come out of your euphoric daze.  
“Well that was fun,” he laughs, and you bounce against his chest as his chuckles reverberate through his ribs.  
“Indeed. I should probably buy that rabbit now…”  
You sit up as you speak, his member still inside of you, and rise off of him tenderly. Clothes litter the stockroom, so after you gather your articles and redress Hoseok grabs the hutch off the shelf.  
“Can’t forget this!” His voice is back to the friendly, jovial tone- the man you met when you walked in.  
You laugh at the odd contrast in his personality, following him out the door, the scent of the pet shop a shocking reminder of exactly where you are.  
“No, no, we cannot.”  
As Hoseok rings up the tally, rabbit now in your arms, you stare at his neck, blotchy and red- marks left by you. What on earth just happened??  
You hand him your card to pay in a stupor and he passes you a receipt with a grin, his number written on the bottom. As you walk out of the store you hear him yell;  
“See you next time!”  
  
You exhale deeply, because you know he’s right.


End file.
